Fillé Café: Girls Power!
by exoppuing
Summary: CHANGE SUMMARY/Para gadis bersatu untuk mendirikan sebuah café istimewa, dimana tidak boleh satupun namja yang diizinkan untuk melewati meja pesanan. Canda, tawa, air mata, dan persaingan menghiasi ke-19 yeoja yang bersahabat ini!/SM Girls and SM ukes!/GS for uke/RnR!
1. Chapter 1

**Fillé** **Café: Girls Power!**

**Author: plusblack1512**

**Main Cast: All SM Girls & Ukes! (except EXO ukes)**

**Other cast will come out soon.**

**Genre: Sistership (?) and Family.**

**Warning: typos, Genderswitch for UKE, OOC, others~**

**Summary: Para gadis bersatu untuk mendirikan sebuah café istimewa, dimana tidak boleh satupun namja yang diizinkan untuk melewati meja pesanan. Para namja hanya boleh duduk dan memesan! Sementara itu, persaingan antar café di depan mata tak dapat dielakkan! **

**A/N: FF ini dibuat berdasarkan hasil pemikiran selama beberapa jam (?). Dan semoga ini bukan yang pertama, di sebuah FF member2 SJ dan member2 girlband SM digabung untuk jadi main cast. Bosen liat member2 SNSD atau f(x) jadi antagonis. Untuk kali ini biarkanlah mereka bersatu xD**

**If you dont like this FF, please click "Back" and get out from this FF silently. **

**Read and Review!**

**Okay, happy reading!**

* * *

**.**

**~GIRLS POWER~**

**.**

"Kya! Jangan pakai warna itu!"

"Berhenti disana! Jangan bawa piring-piring itu dulu!"

"Rapikan kursi-kursi itu! Lap debu-debu yang tersisa!"

"Tolong pasang pengharum ruangannya!"

"Waktu kita tidak banyak!"

Jerit dan teriakan menghiasi sebuah café yang bisa dibilang mau buka itu. Para yeoja sibuk berlalu lalang kesana kemari sambil membawa barang-barang. Entah itu bahan makanan, peralatan makan, properti café, dan lain-lain. Café itu benar-benar sibuk sejak orang yang mencetuskan ide café, Lee Sungmin, mengubah jadwal membuka café dari jam 10 pagi menjadi jam 9 pagi. Memang hanya selisih 1 jam, namun para yeoja yang bertugas merapikan café jadi kelabakan karena waktu mereka mempersiapkan diri menjadi berkurang.

Setengah jam berlalu, lalu lalang para yeoja itu mulai menghilang, tinggal beberapa yang sedang merapikan meja dan mengelap kaca. Dua yeoja tinggi muncul dari dalam dapur sambil membawa dua buah papan kayu berisikan nama café mereka dan juga sebuah lonceng kecil yang akan digantung di dekat pintu. Yang satu akan diletakkan di dekat pintu café, yang satu lagi akan digantung.

"Nah," Sooyoung, salah satu yeoja tadi, mengelus papan café yang sudah diletakkannya di depan café. "kau harus menarik perhatian pelanggan atau kami akan menggantimu, arra!" kata Sooyoung bermonolog. Yoona yang baru selesai menggantungkan papan melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak terlalu ramai, dan ramainya nanti.

Ketika Sooyoung dan Yoona mau masuk, beberapa gadis berseragam SMP menghentikan langkah mereka.

"Permisi, apa café-nya sudah buka?" tanya salah satu gadis itu antusias.

"Ya, dan kalian adalah pelanggan pertama kami. Silahkan masuk!" Yoona dan Sooyoung membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

Para gadis itu bergumam kagum melihat desain interior café. Setelah mendapati meja kosong, Taeyeon berlari kecil menuju meja tempat para gadis tadi.

"Halo, selamat datang di Fillé Café. Silahkan dilihat dulu menunya." Ucap Taeyeon lembut sambil menyodorkan 3 buku menu.

"Makanan disini tidak terlalu mahal dan terlihat enak! Tidak seperti café di dekat taman kota." Komentar salah satu gadis itu.

"Aku mau Rainbow Ice Cream Pancake! Apa ini benar-benar pelangi?" tanya seorang gadis sambil menunjuk salah satu menu.

"Ya, warnanya benar-benar pelangi, nona." Jawab Taeyeon.

"Aku juga mau itu!"

"Kami pesan 6 Pop Blonde, dan Primer Parfait!"

"Baiklah, 6 Rainbow Ice Cream Pancake, 6 Pop Blonde dan berapa Primer Parfait?"

"Rainbow ini terlihat penuh, mungkin 4 saja."

"Baik, tolong tunggu sebentar."

Setelah mencatat pesanan, Taeyeon segera menuju dapur.

~**In the Kitchen**

"Pesanan! 6 Rainbow Ice Cream Pancake, 6 Pop Blonde dan 4 Primer Parfait!"

"Neee!"

Para yeoja yang mendapat bagian memasak; Sungmin, Ryeowook, Kibum, Victoria, Hyoyeon, Sulli, Luna dan Key segera membuat pesanan.

"Astaga, apa benar pesanannya sebanyak itu, unnie?" tanya Krystal. Taeyeon mengangguk.

"Hati-hati, jangan terlalu buru-buru atau makanannya akan kacau!" seru Sungmin.

"Nee unnie!"

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, pesanan sudah selesai. Krystal dan Yuri segera mengantarkan pesanan tersebut.

* * *

"Aigoo… Ini sangat enak!"

"Tempat ini harus direkomendasikan!"

"Hyemi-ya, Parfaitmu meleleh!"

"Aku terlalu kagum dengan Rainbow Pancake ini!"

"Apalagi pelayan cafenya sangat cantik, walaupun aku iri tapi mereka sungguh mempesona!"

"Rekomendasikan tempat ini ke para sunbae… Pasti menyenangkan!"

Ricauan para gadis itu memenuhi café. Sejak kedatangan para siswi SMP itu, denting-denting lonceng seperti tidak bosan berbunyi. Tiap menit benda itu berbunyi, menandakan ada pengunjung yang datang. Dan juga denting-denting itu menjadi tanda bagi para gadis, bahwa pundi-pundi uang mereka mulai berdatangan.

Hingga sore menjelang, café yang tadi pagi sudah melewati masa-masa kericuhan itu pun masih cukup ramai pengunjung. Jessica, Tiffany dan Seohyun berjaga di meja pesanan jika ada pengunjung yang ingin membungkus makanannya.

Ryeowook yang bertanggung jawab atas bahan-bahan makanan tidak menduga pengunjung bisa datang sebanyak ini di hari pertama mereka. Beruntung ia sudah bersiaga, ia membawa lebih banyak bahan daripada yang diminta Sungmin, dan kalau ada bahan yang habis, Amber siap berlari menuju toko terdekat untuk membelinya.

Dari apa yang didengar para pelayan yang berlalu lalang mencatat dan mengantar pesanan, para pengunjung sangat senang dengan pelayanan, makanan dan interior yang ada di café. Pelayannya semuanya perempuan dan cantik-cantik. Makanannya tidak mematok harga mahal dan porsinya pun lumayan. Interior café menggunakan wallpaper dinding dan di setiap dinding dipasang tempelan-tempelan, bingkai foto dan pot tanaman dalam ruangan yang indah.

Café mulai sepi ketika jam mulai menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Para yeoja mulai merapikan café. Sungmin dan Sunny menyiapkan teh hangat untuk para yeoja yang sudah bekerja keras hari ini.

Sambil duduk di bangku-bangku café, Taemin dan Key membagikan gelas-gelas berisi teh hangat itu. Sungmin duduk di depan mereka dan menatapi satu persatu wajah-wajah cantik yang seolah menyiratkan kekuatan seorang perempuan hebat.

"Hari pertama yang menyenangkan, dongsaengdeul! Terima kasih atas kerja keras hari ini!"

"Gamsahamnidaaaa~!"

Yeoja-yeoja itu pun menyesap perlahan teh hangat mereka. Sesekali mereka bercanda tawa dan membicarakan tentang pelanggan café dan hal-hal lainnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC/END?

.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hahaha xD FFnya abstrak ya? Baru prolog nih kyknya ._. Habis bosen Screenplays FFnya percintaan mulu, terus member SNSD atau f(x)-nya jadi antagonis. Tidaaaakk! Mereka juga biasku ;-; tapi yg terpenting, kyknya nanti bakal jarang ada percintaannya ._. bakal lebih mengedepankan semangat para gadis dan persaingan antar gadis juga ^-^**

**Oh ya, betewey, menu-menu yang ada disini plus ngasal ._. maapkan yah *bow***

**JADI! *nada suara presenter Silet (?)***

**Monggo diREVIEW, siapa tau di FF ini ada yang kurang, ada yang salah atau semacamnya ^-^ FF jenis ini jarang loh?! JARAAANGG! *nada Arya Wiguna xD***

**So, Review GO GO GO!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fillé** **Café **

**Main Cast: All SM Girls & Ukes! (except EXO ukes)**

**Other cast will come out soon.**

**Genre: Sistership (?) and Family.**

**Warning: typos, Genderswitch for UKE, OOC, others~**

**Summary: Para gadis bersatu untuk mendirikan sebuah café istimewa, dimana tidak boleh satupun namja yang diizinkan untuk melewati meja pesanan. Para namja hanya boleh duduk dan memesan! Sementara itu, persaingan antar café di depan mata tak dapat dielakkan! **

**A/N: FF ini dibuat berdasarkan hasil pemikiran selama beberapa jam (?). Dan semoga ini bukan yang pertama, di sebuah FF member2 SJ dan member2 girlband SM digabung untuk jadi main cast. Bosen liat member2 SNSD atau f(x) jadi antagonis. Untuk kali ini biarkanlah mereka bersatu xD**

**Okay, happy reading!**

.

.

.

**~Fillé** **Café: Girls Power!~**

"Sungmin unnie, nanti boleh kuminta pembersihmu? Punyaku habis." Pinta Luna ketika para gadis sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari café.

"Tentu saja!" jawab Sungmin sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum manis.

Para gadis yang bekerja di Fillé Café adalah teman-teman dan hoobae Sungmin di Universitas. Sekalipun mereka berbeda fakultas dan jadwal, tapi mereka sering menyempatkan waktu untuk berkumpul dan saling curhat tentang kehidupan mereka. Sekalipun sering ada perselisihan diantara mereka, Victoria, Luna, Hyoyeon, Sunny dan Sulli sering menjadi _moodbooster. _Sungmin dan Kibum pun pendengar yang baik.

Sekarang mereka semua sudah lulus, kecuali Sulli dan Krystal yang tinggal beberapa bulan lagi menyelesaikan kuliahnya.

Mereka bisa dibilang disebut komplotan, melihat jumlah mereka yang tidak sedikit; 19 orang, dengan Lee Sungmin sebagai ketuanya. Sebenarnya jumlah mereka ada 20, namun tanpa disangka salah satu anggotanya, **Kim Heechul**, keluar dari kelompok dan lebih memilih ke kelompok yeoja lain yang berjumlah lebih sedikit dan –ehem- lebih terkenal. Heechul bilang ia merasa punya banyak saingan diantara kelompok, karena itu ia keluar. Sungguh alasan yang tidak dapat diterima Sungmin dkk.

Uniknya lagi, hampir sebagian besar dari mereka tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama, hanya saja berbeda lantai. Taeyeon, Sunny, Jessica, Hyoyeon, Kibum dan Luna berada di lantai 5. Victoria, Key, Taemin, Sulli, Amber, Sooyoung dan Yoona ada di lantai 6. Tiffany, Sungmin, Ryeowook dan Yuri ada di lantai 7. Sementara Krystal dan Seohyun? Mereka tinggal bersama orang tua mereka dan berada tidak jauh dari apartemen sahabat-sahabat mereka.

"Seohyun unnie! Appa dan umma sedang pergi keluar kota, bisakah aku tidur di rumahmu? Jebal~ aku takut di rumah sendiri." kata Krystal sambil menggandeng tangan Seohyun.

"Ya~ Kryssie-ya! Kenapa tidak tidur dengan kakakmu, eoh?" gerutu Jessica yang dirangkul oleh Tiffany dan Yoona. Krystal menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku malas membangunkanmu, unnie! Bisa-bisa aku dimarahi dosen cuma gara-gara susah membangunkanmu!"

"Ya! Dongsaeng menyebalkan!"

"Ssst! Sica, jangan berteriak, kau akan membangunkan ahjumma cerewet di ujung jalan sana." Bisik Taeyeon. Jessica segera menutup mulutnya dan serentak ke-19 yeoja itu memelankan langkah kaki mereka.

"Aaah, aku heran kenapa kalian berdua tidak serumah saja. Apa kau kabur dari rumah, Sica?" tanya Ryeowook cekikikan. Jessica mendengus.

"Aku berdalih ingin pindah ke apartemen yang lebih dekat dengan kampus, tapi Umma terus saja menahan niatku dan akhirnya aku pindah ke apartemen dan keluargaku pindah rumah ke dekat apartemenku. Hahh," jelas Sica panjang lebar.

Yuri yang tadinya merangkul Kibum kini berjalan lebih cepat mendahului Sungmin, Yoona dan Amber yang jalan paling depan. Kemudian ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap teman-temannya.

"Yah! Bagaimana jika kapan-kapan kita mengadakan pesta bantal? Mengingat kegiatan bersama kita lebih banyak dilakukan di siang hari… Otte? Otte?" tanya Yuri sambil mengerlingkan matanya (?). Jessica mengangkat tangannya, seolah menunjukkan bahwa ia –sangat- setuju dengan usul Yuri.

Luna dan Victoria mengibas-ngibaskan tangan mereka. "Setelah pesta bantal, kita akan kesulitan membangunkan duo Jung sisters itu," sahut Luna sambil menunjuk Krystal. Yang ditunjuk hanya cemberut, membuat Seohyun tak tahan untuk mencubit pipi putih Krystal.

"Tak apa! Kita kan punya segudang cara untuk membangunkan putri tidur~" sahut Hyoyeon dan Sunny bersamaan, membuat Sooyoung tiba-tiba tergelak. Para gadis langsung menggelengkan kepalanya melihat tingkah si jangkung itu (?).

"Ooh, apa aku bisa menyiramkan air es dingin kepada Sica unnie dan Krys?" celetuk Key, membuat Jessica dan Krystal sontak menggeleng cepat.

"Mungkin kau harus membaui atau menempelkan bibir Sica unnie dengan mentimun supaya dia bangun," sahut Taemin yang berangkulan dengan Sulli, membuat semua gadis itu harus menutup mulutnya agar tidak tertawa terlalu keras.

"Hahaha, aigo Taemin-ah, kau ini benar-benar…" Sungmin menggeleng-geleng sambil tetap menutup mulutnya. Taemin hanya cengengesan, meskipun ia sadar Jessica kini mendeathglare-nya, ia hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran polos.

Selang beberapa menit berlalu, rumah Krystal sudah terlewati dan mereka akan melewati rumah Seohyun. Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di gedung apartemen.

.

.

**~Fillé Café: Girls Power!~**

.

.

.

**-Few days later-**

Beberapa hari setelah café mulai dijalankan, pengunjung yang datang sudah lumayan banyak. Mungkin karena sekelompok siswi yang pertama kali menjadi pengunjung café, kini banyak siswa/I dari sekolah lain datang ke café. Mereka bilang mereka hanya ingin membuktikan apa benar para pelayannya cantik-cantik semua, membuat Sooyoung dan Sunny tidak bisa berhenti senyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Kini, para yeoja sedang merapikan café. Kecuali Sungmin yang kini sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang.

"_Sungmin unnie! Jeongmal mianhae, aku lupa memberitahumu ada ujian tambahan hari ini, jadi aku tidak bisa membantu di café! Jeongmal mianhaeee!"_

"Aigoo, tidak apa-apa Sulli-ya. Apa Krystal juga ikut ujian?"

"_Nee… tapi tenang saja, setelah selesai ujian kami akan ke café! Sekalipun Krystal lupa memakai pelembabnya… Kyaa! Jam berapa ini?! Baiklah unnie, sampai bertemu di café nanti! Fighting!"_

"Ne Sulli-ya, nado fighting!"

Tut.

"Ahh, aku jadi merindukan masa-masa kuliah," celetuk Ryeowook yang sedang membersihkan meja.

"Tapi, kenapa aku sama sekali tidak merindukan masa kuliah ya?" tanya Taemin entah kepada siapa. Namun semua yang ada di café berinisiatif untuk tidak menjawab. Kenapa? Karena Taemin baru saja lulus sebulan lalu! Mengingat hal itu, Yoona sangat ingin menelan Taemin bulat-bulat.

"Taemin, kau ini," Sooyoung berlagak sok asik, padahal pikirannya sama seperti Yoona. Sepertinya otak makanannya mulai tercemari oleh akal-akal kriminal (?).

Tiffany dan Sunny keluar sambil membawa sebuah tas belanjaan dan secarik kertas.

"Fany-ah, Sunny-ah, apa kalian bisa cepat? sejam lagi café mau buka." Kata Sungmin. Tiffany mengacungkan jempol tanda siap dibarengi dengan _wink _miliknya, kemudian keluar café.

Dari luar, nampak Amber dan Luna sedang mengatur napas mereka yang terengah-engah. Sepertinya mereka habis berlari dari apartemen menuju café.

Jessica yang sedang mengelap kaca menatap mereka bingung. "Kalian kenapa? Terlambat bangun?" tanyanya. Amber hanya mengibaskan tangannya lalu masuk café diikuti Luna.

"Pagi, Amber! Luna!" sapa Taeyeon.

"Hahh.. Pagi unnie!" balas Luna yang sudah menempatkan pantatnya di kursi, kemudian meletakkan ranselnya diatas meja. Victoria dan Seohyun menghampiri Luna, lalu duduk di kursi di dekatnya.

"Apa isi tas itu?" tanya Victoria dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku yakin Amber baru bangun, dan Luna ketiduran saat menyiapkan bekal untuknya." Tebak Seohyun. Luna mengeluarkan kotak bekal dari dalam ranselnya lalu mengacungkan jempol kepada Seohyun.

"Ne~ kau hampir benar unnie, tapi aku tidak ketiduran. Aku hanya… sibuk teleponan dengan ibuku." Jawab Luna sambil tersenyum. Amber keluar dari dapur dengan membawa dua gelas yang mengepulkan uap tipis.

"Ini. Yah! Kau takkan percaya kenapa aku bisa terlambat bersama Luna." Kata Amber yang kini sedang membawa tas Luna menuju dapur. Seohyun mengangkat bahunya.

"Chingudeul! Kita kedatangan satu teman baru~" seru Hyoyeon tiba-tiba setelah ia muncul di belakang Victoria bersama seorang gadis disampingnya.

Kibum yang sedang merapikan letak properti di meja pesanan terbelalak melihat sosok yang dibawa Hyoyeon.

"Omo! Eunhyuk-ah!" seru Kibum. Gadis yang dibawa Hyoyeon, Eunhyuk namanya, menoleh ke arah Kibum ketika namanya dipanggil.

"K-Kibummie?"

Kibum yang sepertinya mengenal Eunhyuk langsung memeluknya erat.

"Unnie, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Victoria. Kibum melepaskan pelukannya dan mengangguk cepat.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi sibuk dengan ponselnya kini mengalihkan perhatiannya ke seorang yeoja yang kini dikerubuti pegawai café. Hyoyeon mendekati Sungmin.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Unnie! Maaf aku tidak memberitahumu kemarin-kemarin, tapi temanku sedang membutuhkan pekerjaan karena ekonomi keluarganya. Jadi… bisakah kita menambah satu anggota lagi?" pinta Hyoyeon. Sungmin berpikir sejenak.

"Hmm, pegawai café sudah cukup banyak, Hyo. Tapi… Mungkin tidak apa-apa. Oh ya, apa dia punya semacam keahlian tertentu?"

Hyoyeon menoleh melihat Eunhyuk yang masih dikerubungi, kemudian kembali menatap Sungmin dengan senyum lebar.

"Ne! Sama sepertiku, dia jago menari! Mungkin awalnya dia tidak terbiasa, tapi jika sudah lama pasti dia akan terbiasa unnie!" jelas Hyoyeon antusias. Key dan Taeyeon menarik Eunhyuk dan mendudukkannya di hadapan Sungmin.

Sungmin mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum sangat manis.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida. Jadi… namamu?"

Eunhyuk menyambut tangan Sungmin. "Lee Hyukjae, biasa dipanggil Eunhyuk. Terima kasih sudah menerimaku! Mohon bimbingannya!" Eunhyuk berdiri lalu membungkuk di depan Sungmin.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 7.30. Para pengunjung yang datang mulai sedikit, kebanyakan hanya membungkus pesanannya. Dari balik meja pesanan, Sungmin tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang sedang mencatat pesanan pengunjung. Setelah Eunhyuk pergi, pengunjung itu nampak terus memperhatikan Eunhyuk lalu tersenyum aneh.

'Ahh, dia bekerja dengan baik,' gumam Sungmin dalam hati.

Gadis lainnya pun bekerja dengan baik. Beberapa bekerja di dapur; memasak, menyiapkan bahan, dan menyajikan makanan. Lainnya mencatat, mengantar pesanan ataupun berdiri di balik meja pesanan seperti yang dilakukan Sungmin sekarang.

15 menit berlalu, pengunjung terakhir sudah meninggalkan café. Taeyeon, Jessica, Key, Taemin, Hyoyeon, Sunny dan Eunhyuk membersihkan meja-meja. Sungmin yang hendak membalik tanda buka menjadi tutup melihat sesosok namja yang berlari dari ujung jalan sana menuju café.

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Sungmin bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari sana.

Melihat Sungmin yang terdiam, Seohyun mendekati Sungmin.

"Unnie? Gwaenchana?" ucap Seohyun sambil menggoyangkan pundak Sungmin.

Sungmin terkesiap, kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu café.

"Maaf, ijinkan aku masuk!" ucap sosok bergender namja itu sambil menghela napas. Melihat namja itu, Seohyun membulatkan matanya.

"Omo! Oppa!"

Sungmin mengernyit. "Kau mengenalnya, Seo?" tanyanya sambil membukakan pintu untuk namja itu.

"Ne unnie, dia…"

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N:**

**Ini panjang kan? Panjang kan? Haha xD**

**oh ya, buat yang nanya kenapa nggak ada uke EXO? Soalnya….  
.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Kita kelebihan pemain #plok**

**Beneran loh -_- plus juga baru nyadar kalo nggak ada Eunhyuk di chap sebelumnya, jdi disini dia dijadiin pegawai baru xD**

**Penasaran sama si dia? Si dia? #fanfare**

**At least, mind to review? Kyuhyun will take all silent readers to hell~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fillé** **Café**

**Author: plusblack1512**

**Main Cast: All SM Girls & Ukes! (except EXO ukes)**

**Other cast will come out soon.**

**Genre: Sistership (?) and Family.**

**WARNING!**** typos, Genderswitch for UKE, OOC, others~**

**Disclaimer: para tokoh milik orang tua mereka, Tuhan, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**

**Summary: Para gadis bersatu untuk mendirikan sebuah café istimewa, dimana tidak boleh satupun namja yang diizinkan untuk melewati meja pesanan. Canda, tawa, air mata, dan persaingan menghiasi ke-19 yeoja yang bersahabat ini!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be silent reader!**

**Don't bash here!**

**And~ don't plagiat (?) ;)**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Previous chapter**_

_**15 menit berlalu, pengunjung terakhir sudah meninggalkan café. Taeyeon, Jessica, Key, Taemin, Hyoyeon, Sunny dan Eunhyuk membersihkan meja-meja. Sungmin yang hendak membalik tanda buka menjadi tutup melihat sesosok namja yang berlari dari ujung jalan sana menuju café.**_

"_**Tunggu! Tunggu!" Sungmin bisa mendengar suara teriakan dari sana.**_

_**Melihat Sungmin yang terdiam, Seohyun mendekati Sungmin.**_

"_**Unnie? Gwaenchana?" ucap Seohyun sambil menggoyangkan pundak Sungmin.**_

_**Sungmin terkesiap, kemudian terdengar ketukan di pintu café.**_

"_**Maaf, ijinkan aku masuk!" ucap sosok bergender namja itu sambil menghela napas. Melihat namja itu, Seohyun membulatkan matanya.**_

"_**Omo! Oppa!"**_

_**Sungmin mengernyit. "Kau mengenalnya, Seo?" tanyanya sambil membukakan pintu untuk namja itu.**_

"_**Ne unnie, dia…"**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fillé Café: Girls Power!**

**.**

**.**

"Dia oppaku."

"Annyeonghaseyo, Choi Junhong imnida! Ah, ngomong-ngomong, aku dongsaengnya!"

"Yah! Aku memanggilmu oppa karena tinggi badanmu yang mengerikan itu!"

"Noona, aku dongsaengmu!"

"CUKUP!"

Hening sesaat. Seohyun dan namja bernama Junhong itu berhenti bertengkar dan beralih menatap Sungmin.

"Nah, sebaiknya kau duduk dulu. Seo, bawakan minum untuk saengmu."

"Dia oppaku!"

"Seo?!"

Merasa perempatan di dahi Sungmin mulai muncul, Seohyun segera berlari menuju dapur.

Junhong menarik salah satu kursi kemudian duduk. Kedatangannya menarik perhatian para gadis.

"Wah, kau saengnya Seo? Kurasa ia sama tinggi dengan Changmin oppa."

"Heis, kau membandingkannya seperti itu karena kau pendek, Key!"

"Yah! Sunyoung-ssi! Siapa yang lebih pendek, huh?"

"Ah, kau imut juga, Junhong-ssi."

"Imutan mana denganku, Taem-ah?"

"Yah! Kalian semua ingin berlama-lama di café eoh? Lalu digentayangi hantu penunggu café? Selesaikan pekerjaan kalian dulu!" kata Ryeowook yang muncul dari dalam kerumunan. Para gadis itu serentak mempoutkan bibirnya lucu lalu kembali ke aktivitas semula.

Sungmin tersenyum. Kemudian ia beralih menatap Junhong yang sibuk mengagumi interior desain café. Yang Sungmin tahu Seohyun adalah anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara Choi, kakak dan adiknya laki-laki. Sungmin belum pernah bertemu keduanya. Melihat tinggi badan Junhong, Sungmin memang hampir mengira Junhong adalah kakak Seohyun, tapi melihat wajahnya…

"Yah Apa benar kau dongsaeng Seohyun?" Tanya Sungmin penasaran dan sedikit tidak percaya, melihat wajahnya tidak terlalu mirip Seohyun. Junhong mengangguk cepat.

"Aku tidak peduli kau meragukan aku adiknya. Kau tidak lihat kami sama-sama tinggi? Yah walaupun cukup mengherankan di usia 18 tahun ini tinggiku menjulang seperti ini." Jelas Junhong. Sungmin terbelalak. 18 tahun?!

"Sungmin eonni, ini harus ditaruh di…. EH?!"

Eunhyuk tiba-tiba berteriak sambil melongo menatap Junhong. Seohyun yang muncul di belakang Eunhyuk berjalan dari dapur sambil membawa gelas yang mengepulkan uap tipis.

"Eunhyuk-ah, kau kenapa?" Tanya Sungmin.

"EH?! Eunhyuk noona! Annyeonghaseyo!" Junhong bangkit kemudian membungkuk di hadapan Eunhyuk.

"Kau kemana saja, noona? Anggota klub mencari-carimu!" jelas Junhong sambil kembali duduk. Sungmin mengernyit melihat Eunhyuk yang tersenyum sumringah. Sungmin menatap Seohyun yang kini duduk di sebelah Junhong, seolah mengatakan 'tolong-jelaskan-ini'.

"Ah iya, Junhong oppa bergabung dengan klub rapper bawah tanah sejak 2 tahun lalu. Aku tidak tau kalau Hyukkie unnie juga anggota klub itu." Ujar Seohyun. Sungmin membulatkan bibirnya.

"Dan nama samaranku adalah Zelo. Keren kan? Kau harus mengakui itu, Choi Seohyun noona." Kata Junhong sambil menyesap minumannya. Seohyun mendengus.

Sungmin melirik jam di dinding café. Jam 8.25. Waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

"Kau kemari untuk menjemput Seo, kan? Mari pulang." Kata Sungmin. Seohyun mengangguk kemudian mengambil gelas Junhong dan menuju dapur. Sementara gadis lainnya sudah membereskan barang-barang mereka dan sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka. Ada yang mengutak-atik ponsel, membaca buku, dan mengobrol. Sungmin segera mengambil tasnya di ruang pegawai.

.

**Next Day**

Para gadis di café menatap Taemin heran. Pasalnya, semenjak ia nyaris terlambat datang ke café, Taemin terus saja tersenyum seperti orang gila. Sesekali dia tertawa kecil. Bahkan ejekan Yuri yang mengatainya dirasuki hantu café pun tak digubrisnya.

Mereka mengira Taemin hanya kecapekan jadinya agak gila seperti itu, tapi

"Taemin-ah, berhenti tersenyum seperti itu atau kau akan menakuti pelanggan." Bisik Key ketika berpapasan dengan Taemin yang akan mengantar pesanan. Taemin hanya nyengir dengan polosnya.

Dan benar apa kata Key. Taemin masih saja memasang senyum anehnya ketika mengantar pesanan ke meja pelanggan, dan membuat pelanggan itu sedikit takut.

Victoria berinisiatif menahan Taemin di dapur dan menyuruhnya membantu Ryeowook beserta koki lainnya.

"Ah-eh, tapi unnie!" Taemin ingin menolak, namun wajah tersenyum –lebih tepatnya menyeringai- milik Victoria sukses menciutkan niatnya. Dengan lesu, Taemin berjalan menuju dapur untuk membantu para koki.

Café pun berjalan seperti biasa. Namun para gadis sering mendapati siulan dan godaan namja nakal yang melihat para gadis itu mencatat pesanan atau mengantar pesanan. Mereka pun hanya menganggapnya angin lalu, meskipun Sunny dan Krystal mulai merasa risih.

Tapi yang paling membuat para gadis risih adalah ketika sekelompok namja masuk dan memesan banyak makanan paling mahal di café. Mereka namja yang sangat tampan. Salah satu diantara mereka berhasil menggoda Sulli hingga wajahnya merona manis.

Sempat terjadi perdebatan ketika pesanan mereka sudah selesai dan siap diantarkan. Mereka tidak mau mengantar karena namja-namja itu sepertinya suka menggoda yeoja. Melihat itu, Sungmin langsung turun tangan.

Ia mengantar pesanan yang lumayan banyak itu dibantu Hyoyeon dan Kibum.

"Selamat menikmati, tuan-tuan." Ucap Sungmin lembut.

"Terima kasih, nona manis." Ucap salah satu diantara mereka, membuat Kibum nyaris mengeluarkan killer-smilenya.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum, kemudian pergi meninggalkan meja itu.

Sunny, Krystal, Jessica, Tiffany dan Yoona bertepuk tangan melihat keberanian ketiga sahabat mereka itu.

"Unnie, kau hebaaaat~!" seru Sunny sambil memeluk erat Sungmin. Yang dipeluk hanya tersenyum lalu menatap mereka satu persatu. "Yasudah, yang tadi kalian anggap pelajaran, ne? Tiffany, tolong jaga meja pes-"

"O-oh, kalian semua sepertinya senang karena menghindariku, ya?"

Suara berat yang mereka yakini antara suara Amber atau suara namja terdengar di pintu ruang pegawai.

Kedelapan gadis itu membelalak. Seorang namja berpostur lumayan tinggi dengan kulit tan sedang berdiri disana dengan seringaian terpasang di wajah tampannya.

"YAH! Apa kau tak lihat tulisan di pintu itu?!" Tanya Yoona. Namja itu menoleh lalu membaca kertas berisi tulisan yang ditempel di pintu.

"_Staff only_. Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya santai. Perempatan muncul di dahi Yoona. Ketika Yoona ingin maju, Krystal menahannya.

"Wae?!" Yoona menggeram.

"Aku kenal namja itu. Kau Jongin kan? Adik Taemin unnie?" Tanya Krystal sambil mendekati namja itu. Seketika seringaian di wajah namja itu hilang, digantikan cengiran polos yang sama dengan yang dikeluarkan Taemin.

Kai menjentikkan jarinya. "Gotcha! Hehe, maaf tadi aku bicara ngawur, habis dari tadi kulihat kalian cemas sekali menunggui para pelayan yang sedang mengantar makanan ke orang-orang itu." Jelasnya membuat Yoona mendengus kesal.

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong, panggil aku Kai. Nama Jongin terdengar panjang, hehe." Kata Kai tetap dengan cengiran polosnya.

"Aah, unnie! Aku dan Jessica akan menjaga meja pesanan! Annyeong!" Tiffany tiba-tiba bersuara lalu keluar dari ruangan itu sambil menarik tangan Jessica.

Yoona menghela napas, lalu menatap namja itu sinis. "Namja tidak boleh melewati meja pesanan, sekalipun kau adik Taemin… Haish, sudahlah! Biar kupanggilkan Taemin." Kemudian Yoona menarik tangan Krystal dan Sunny keluar ruangan.

Kini tinggal Sungmin dan Kai.

"Yah, sambil menunggu Taemin, tunggulah disini dulu. Biar kubawakan minum." Kata Sungmin, kemudian keluar ruangan dan menuju dapur.

Sungmin melirik dari balik sekat pembatas, sekelompok namja yang tadi nyaris menakuti sahabat-sahabatnya itu masih duduk disana. Mereka terlihat mengobrol. Makanan yang tadi diantarnya pun sudah habis setengahnya. Kemudian ia menoleh melihat Tiffany dan Jessica melayani pengunjung dengan ramah, membuatnya tersenyum. Lalu ia berjalan menuju dapur.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8.00 PM. Sungmin sudah membuat peraturan bahwa pada hari Sabtu dan Minggu, café dibuka menjelang makan siang, dan itu sudah dipasang di meja pesanan dan papan pengumuman café. Sekarang para yeoja sedang menikmati kebersamaan mereka dengan segelas coklat hangat. Ditambah Kai yang ternyata terus menunggui Taemin hingga café tutup.

Mereka kini sedang mendengarkan curhatan Taemin.

Berbeda sekali dengan Taemin yang tadi pagi terus tersenyum seperti orang gila, sekarang Taemin terus terisak di depan Kai dan sahabat-sahabatnya, sampai-sampai saputangan milik Kai basah sepenuhnya dan kini yang jadi korban adalah persediaan tisu milik Taemin sendiri.

Kai mendengarkan dengan seksama sambil memegang kotak tisu milik Taemin.

"Hiks… Aku sudah sangat senang tadi pagi! Jinki menelponku dan bilang dia sangat merindukanku… Tapi… Hiks… Tadi ada yang mengirimiku pesan gambar. Setelah kubuka… HUWAAAAAA~! Aku benci kau, LEE JINKI! Enyah dari hidupku!" cerocos Taemin dengan air mata berlinangan dan rambut yang agak berantakan karena ia acak-acak sendiri. Sulli dan Sooyoung mengelus pundak dan punggung Taemin lembut, hendak menenangkannya. Kai menarik selembar tisu lalu menyerahkannya pada Taemin.

Semua gadis yang sedang mendengarkan cerita Taemin berdecak kesal. Key, Taeyeon, Yuri dan Ryeowook kini sedang melihat pesan di ponsel Taemin dari Lee Jinki, kekasih Taemin, yang membuatnya tersenyum dan kini menangis seperti orang gila.

Amber menggeram lalu memukul meja pelan. "Namja itu pantas diberi pelajaran! Seenaknya saja menyakiti hati Taemin yang sangat lembut!" ujarnya, membuat Victoria dan Jessica mengangguk cepat.

"Taemin-ah, aku punya dua kemungkinan tentang Jinki." Kata Key. Taemin melirik Key.

"Antara Jinki sudah lama mengkhianatimu, atau ada yang ingin menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Jinki." Jelas Key. Yuri dan Taeyeon mengangguk.

"K-kenapa… hiks… kau berpikir begitu?" Tanya Taemin sesegukan. Key mengangkat bahunya.

"Yang kubaca di internet biasanya seperti itu. Jika seorang namja sudah tidak menyukai pasangannya, maka ia akan bicara dengan lembut dan mengatakan alasannya."

Taemin kembali terisak. "Hiks… Kami sudah seminggu tidak berhubungan karena dia ada urusan keluar kota. Dia baru menghubungiku tadi pagi. Dan sebelum itu hubungan kami baik-baik saja unnie…"

Kai mendecih. Noona imutnya ini menangis sampai seperti ini hanya karena seorang namja bajingan yang sudah menyakitinya. Pikirannya sudah menjalar ingin menghabisi Jinki.

"Jonginnie, jangan berpikiran ingin menghajar Jinki." Bisik Taemin sambil menggenggam tangan Kai. Wajah Taemin sedikit memerah dan matanya bengkak. Tersirat permohonan di tatapan sayu Taemin.

"Ck, baiklah. Tapi jika si brengsek itu melukaimu lagi, aku tak segan membunuhnya." Desis Kai dingin. Taemin menghela napas.

Sungmin menatap Taemin kasihan. Semua sahabatnya tahu bahwa Taemin punya seorang namjachingu bernama Lee Jinki dan hubungan itu sudah berjalan sejak 3 tahun lalu. Mereka nampak baik-baik saja, sekalipun Jinki sangat sibuk karena kini dia menangani perusahaan milik keluarganya. Pikiran para yeoja itu mulai menjalar ke masa lalu, ketika Taemin dengan bangganya pertama kali memperkenalkan namjachingunya yang jenius se-antero kampus kepada sahabat-sahabatnya.

Tiffany menggeleng-geleng. Sungguh sangat disayangkan. Taemin terlihat polos dan manis. Hubungan itu sudah berjalan cukup lama dan kini namja itu meluluh lantakkan cinta Taemin.

TOK TOK TOK

Pintu kaca café terketuk, membuat semua orang yang ada disana menoleh ke pintu.

Nampak dua sosok namja melambaikan tangannya dan menunjuk ke arah pintu, meminta agar salah satu diantara mereka membuka pintu.

Sooyoung bangkit dan membuka pintu itu. Taemin buru-buru menarik tisu lalu mengeluarkan ingusnya. Ia menarik lengan Kai agar menghadap Taemin dan menutupi tubuhnya.

"Maaf, café sudah ditutup." Kata Sooyoung ketika kedua namja itu hendak masuk. Salah satu diantara mereka menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Err… Ah, sebenarnya ada barangku yang ketinggalan disini. Kotak berpita putih dan sebuah buku." Kata namja itu. Sooyoung mengangguk.

"Tunggu sebentar." Sooyoung berbalik meninggalkan kedua namja itu lalu bertanya pada para yeoja.

"Apa ada yang menemukan kotak berpita putih dan sebuah buku? Mereka mencarinya." Jelas Sooyoung sambil menunjuk kedua namja yang berdiri mematung di pintu. Victoria mengangkat tangannya.

"Aku menemukannya!" seru Victoria kemudian berjalan menuju meja pesanan, kemudian kembali dengan sebuah plastik di tangannya. Ia langsung memberikannya kepada namja itu.

"Ini barang Anda."

Namja itu tersenyum melihat Victoria. Ia mengulurkan tangannya hendak mengambil plastik itu. Lalu ia menatap intens Victoria yang menunduk.

"Emm… Boleh kutahu namamu?" Tanya namja itu. Victoria berdiri resah, lalu menatap namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

"Eung… Victoria Song imnida. Bangapseumnida." Victoria sedikit membungkukkan badannya. Namja itu menahan bahu Victoria.

"Jangan membungkuk seperti itu. Ah, namaku Nickhun Buck. Orang Thailand yang tinggal di Korea. Bangapta!" Namja bernama Nickhun itu meraih tangan Victoria dan menggenggamnya pelan, lalu melepasnya pelan. Sukses memunculkan rona merah di pipinya.

Nickhun tersenyum canggung lalu melihat ke belakang Victoria. Semua orang (kecuali Taemin dan Kai) yang ada di ruangan itu menatap ia dan Victoria lekat-lekat. Seolah takut gadis cantik di hadapannya ini diculik olehnya.

"Terima kasih, agasshi. Aku permisi." Nickhun sedikit membungkuk lalu berjalan meninggalkan café diikuti temannya.

Kibum menatap jam dinding berbentuk kucing yang tergantung manis. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 8.30 PM.

"Unnie, apa tidak sebaiknya kita pulang? Eum… walaupun jam buka besok lebih siang," Tanya Kibum pada Sungmin. Sungmin melirik jam di tangannya. Sudah cukup malam, dan yeoja cantik tidak boleh tidur malam agar tidak tercipta kantung mata jelek nantinya.

"Baiklah, semuanya, kajja pulang! Taeminnie, jangan menangisi Jinki lagi, nanti kita akan membantu menyelesaikan ini, ne? Pulang, cuci muka, pakai pelembabmu lalu tidur. Ingat itu, jangan menangisinya lagi." Jelas Sungmin sambil mengusap pipi gembul Taemin. Taemin hanya mengangguk pelan.

Yoona melirik Kai yang kini sedang memunguti tisu yang tadi digunakan Taemin.

"Uh, adikmu akan tidur di apartemenmu, Taem?" Tanya Yoona. Kai menatapnya sinis.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan kalian, bersama yeojachinguku yang lebih cantik dari kau," kata Kai sambil memeletkan lidahnya. Yoona sudah ingin membanting Kai kalau saja Taemin tidak ada disini.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Sudah, sudah. Ayo cepat bereskan dulu, kalau tidak mau café kita jadi sarang semut."

"Nee unnie~!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ho ho ho B) kok pada ngira oppanya Kyuhyun? Namja buat Sungminnya belakangan deh hwhw :3 Disini Seohyun nggak bermarga Seo, tapi Choi -.-v diubah sesuai kebutuhan cerita ^^**

**Lagian udah bosen weh, kalo Seo bilangnya oppa pasti yang muncul Kyuhyun. Ato nggak Siwon. Dan sebangsanya #plok**

**Plus ngebayanginnya Junhong a.k.a Zelo soalnya dia tinggi. Yaa walaupun Seohyun ga setinggi Sooyoung (?) #apaini**

**Di akhir chap ini ada Khuntoria masa xD tenang-tenang para uke nanti kembali ke seme masing-masing kok! ****Author jamin no crack pair ;) **

**Buat yang minta EXO UKE, kapan2 mereka ditampilkannya ya ;) tapi ngga tau di chap berapa ^^**

**Plus berusaha semaksimal mungkin biar ke-19 gadis itu muncul di setiap chapter,**** walaupun cuma selingan ._.**** jadi mohon dimaafkan kalo ada yg kelewat ya._.)**

**BIG THANKS TO: **

**deviyanti137, , SSungMine, hyona rae, 7D, kyumin always, Kazuma B'tomat, R'Rin4869, Tania3424, putrii. Dan yang lainnya yang masih menyembunyikan diri dari kotak review (?)**

**AI SARANG YU ALL ({})**

**DON'T BE SILENT READER PLEASE~ HARGAI AUTHOR YANG LAGI GALON INI #plak**

**GAMSAAA~ *cipok basah***


	4. Chapter 4

**Fillé** **Café **

**Author: plusblack1512**

**Main Cast: All SM Girls & Ukes! **

**Other cast will come out soon.**

**Genre: Sistership (?) and Family.**

**WARNING! typos, Genderswitch for UKE, OOC, others~**

**Disclaimer: para tokoh milik orang tua mereka, Tuhan, dan agensi mereka masing-masing **

**Summary: Para gadis bersatu untuk mendirikan sebuah café istimewa, dimana tidak boleh satupun namja yang diizinkan untuk melewati meja pesanan. Canda, tawa, air mata, dan persaingan menghiasi ke-19 yeoja yang bersahabat ini!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be silent reader!**

**Don't bash here!**

**And~ don't plagiat (?) ;)**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

Sungmin lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu untuk melamun daripada membaca laporan keuangan café yang tadi diantarkan Kibum.

Kini ia sedang bersantai di sofa empuk di kamarnya setelah mengijinkan Taemin tidur di apartemennya, lebih tepatnya di kamar Kibum mengingat ia dan Kibum tinggal seapartemen. Entah kenapa pikirannya melayang kembali ke kejadian di café tadi siang.

_**Flashback**_

**Amber dan Sulli kini sedang berjaga di meja pesanan. Pengunjung yang datang cukup banyak karena sudah masuk jam makan siang. Dengan ramah, kedua gadis (entah benar atau tidak Amber itu gadis atau pemuda) itu melayani pengunjung.**

**Ketika antrian di depan meja pesanan mulai sedikit, muncul 4 gadis yang berjalan dengan percaya dirinya menuju meja pesanan. Beberapa pengunjung yang melihat mereka mulai berbisik-bisik. Membuat Amber dan Sulli mengernyit bingung.**

**Kini salah satu dari 4 gadis tadi berdiri di depan meja pesanan. Ia tumpukan sikunya diatas meja, lalu menatap Sulli dan Amber bergantian.**

"**Ya, mana pemilik tempat ini?" tanya gadis yang imut-tapi-sangar itu. **

"**Ehm, maaf, tapi unnie…"**

"**YA! Cepat panggil dia! Kami mau bicara!" gadis ber-eyeliner tebal mulai bicara dan menaikkan volume suaranya. Amber mendorong Sulli, memberi isyarat agar ia memanggil Sungmin. Segera, ia pergi ke dapur.**

**.**

"**Sungmin unnie! Ada yang mencarimu!" Sulli sedikit berteriak setelah membuka pintu dapur. Sungmin yang sedang merebus sesuatu menoleh ke pintu dapur. **

"**Nugu, Sulli?" **

"**Mollaseo, tapi dia membuat sedikit keonaran…"**

**Seketika Sungmin terdiam. Ia memberi kode pada Hyoyeon agar mengambil alih masakannya. Ia segera melepas apronnya dan menghampiri Sulli.**

"**Hati-hati unnie, mereka menyeramkan…"**

**Sungmin tersenyum. Bersama Sulli dibelakangnya, Sungmin menuju meja pesanan. Ia dapat melihat sekelompok gadis yang sedang melihat-lihat isi cafenya.**

"**Annyeong?" sapa Sungmin pada mereka. Salah satu gadis –yang menurut Sungmin tidak menyeramkan- mendekati Sungmin lalu tersenyum.**

"**Ah, annyeong. Kau pemilik café indah ini?" tanyanya. Sungmin mengangguk. Salah satu diantara mereka, yang memakai baju ala gothic mendecih.**

"**Jangan memuji, unnie. Dia bisa besar kepala." Katanya sambil menyeringai. Sungmin hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.**

"**Emm, sebaiknya kita jangan berdiri seperti ini. Mari duduk dulu, nona-nona." Ajak Sungmin menuju meja yang kosong dan berada cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang. Namun gadis ber-eyeliner tebal menahannya.**

"**Tidak perlu. Hmm, sepertinya tempatmu lumayan ramai ya, nona…"**

"**Sungmin. Lee Sungmin imnida."**

"**Sungmin-ssi. Baiklah. Kami hanya memperingatkanmu. Mungkin tempatmu ini cukup ramai, apalagi pegawai-pegawaimu cukup memiliki wajah yang unik. Sebaiknya kau tutup tempat ini, atau kau mau tempatmu ini dibakar habis oleh massa?" gadis ber-eyeliner tebal itu mendekati Sungmin lalu mendorong bahu Sungmin. Ucapan gadis itu sedikit mengecil agar pengunjung di belakang mereka tidak mendengarnya.**

**Sungmin menghela napas.**

"**Apa kalian pemilik café yang ada di taman kota? Pelanggan pertama kami membicarakan kalian." Kata Sungmin. Gadis dengan dandanan gothic menyeringai.**

"**Ya, benar. Kami sudah cukup lama memikat para pengunjung dengan kecantikan, kemewahan dan keindahan café kami. Aku bahkan bingung kenapa pengunjung-pengunjung ini bisa dibutakan oleh sesuatu yang menyedihkan seperti ini. Hahh, benar-benar." Gadis gothic itu menghela napas setelah menyelesaikan ejekannya.**

"**Chaerin unnie, itu berlebihan!" gadis imut-tapi-sangar kini tertawa dengan anggunnya.**

**Gadis yang tadi menurut Sungmin tidak menyeramkan mengibaskan tangannya, mengisyaratkan untuk menghentikan ejekan yang cukup menyakitkan itu.**

**Gadis ber-eyeliner tebal itu tertawa meremehkan. "Yah, pokoknya tanam itu baik-baik, Nona mungkin kau harus menyingkirkan jauh-jauh usahamu ini ke Busan sana? Atau ke Dokdo? Haha, yang penting kau hilang dari pandangan kami. Bye."**

**Akhirnya keempat gadis itu pergi meninggalkan café. Tapi salah satu diantara mereka sempat berbalik.**

"**Sungmin-ssi, namaku Dara. Errr… jangan pedulikan ucapan mereka ne? Annyeong!"**

_**Flashback off**_

Sungmin memijat pelipisnya pelan. Dilihatnya laporan yang berada di pangkuannya. Penghasilan Fille Café selama 2 bulan terakhir sangat bagus. Pantas saja orang-orang itu datang.

'Menggelikan.' Itulah yang terpintas di pikiran Sungmin. Mereka menundukkan lawan mereka dengan cara datang ke cafenya dan mengancam yang tidak-tidak. Ayolah, semua orang punya hak berwirausaha 'kan?

Sungmin menyesap tehnya yang tersisa setengah. Ia sangat tidak ingin insomnia, tapi entah kenapa tubuhnya menjauhkan diri dari ranjang yang empuk. Pikirannya terus berkelana tentang masalah yang menimpa cafenya.

Bunyi detak jam dinding memenuhi kamar Sungmin. Meskipun ia tidak mengantuk, tapi bayangan ia memiliki kantung mata hitam mengerikan mulai menjalari pikirannya. Segera, ia ke kamar mandi, mencuci muka, lalu beringsut menuju tempat tidur.

.

.

.

Para pelayan Fille Café berlalu lalang. Tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kini Sungmin berganti menjadi penjaga meja pesanan. Konsentrasinya benar-benar buyar, membuatnya takut ada bahaya jika ia memasak atau mengantar pesanan.

Hingga jam menunjukkan pukul 03.40 PM, tidak terlihat tanda-tanda kedatangan gadis-gadis seperti waktu itu. Membuat Sungmin masih sempat menghela napas.

Namun napasnya serasa tersendat kala seorang gadis bertubuh agak pendek kecil namun cantik datang dan menuju meja pesanan.

"Halo Sungmin. Masih ingat denganku?" sapa gadis itu. Sungmin tersenyum kikuk lalu mengangguk. Ya, gadis yang waktu itu mengenalkan diri dengan nama Dara.

"Annyeong, Dara-ssi. Tentu saja aku mengingatmu."

Dara mengangguk. Ia merapatkan kedua telapak tangannya lalu menatap deretan menu yang tergantung diatas Sungmin.

Sungmin sedikit menoleh ke belakang Dara. Disana, seorang namja tinggi berkulit pucat dan berambut madu gelap sedang menunduk dan memainkan sebuah benda berwarna hitam. Namja itu terlihat keren dan tampan, membuat Sungmin terpesona sejenak.

Tapi sepertinya namja itu datang dengan Dara.

"Ehh, Dara-ssi, namja itu… kekasihmu?" tanya Sungmin. Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, Dara menoleh ke belakang lalu menyentil dahi namja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Kyunie! Berhenti memainkan benda laknat itu!" ucap Dara ketus, lalu merebut benda hitam itu. Kemudian ia kembali menatap Sungmin dan tersenyum manis.

"Ah, iya… Bocah ini kekasihku. Dia mungkin tampan, tapi kau tidak akan tahu bahwa dia jauh lebih menyebalkan dari Mr. Crab." Kata Dara sambil mengibaskan tangannya, membuat Sungmin terkikik pelan.

Namja itu mendongakkan wajahnya lalu tersenyum simpul saat melihat Sungmin.

Seketika dunia Sungmin memudar saat iris _foxy_ miliknya menangkap senyum mempesona itu.

"Ah, Sungmin-ssi!"

Lamunan Sungmin buyar. Ia segera mengambil catatan dan mencatat pesanan Dara.

"_Blueberry cake, _2 _White Coffe, _lalu 2 sandwich tuna dan 2 sandwich daging."

Sungmin mengangguk. Ia segera pergi ke dapur dan meletakkan pesanan Dara.

.

.

.

Hari sudah cukup sore. Café masih cukup ramai.

Para _chef _dan _waitress _masih melaksanakan pekerjaannya dengan baik. Kini kondisi Taemin sudah sangat baik. Ia sudah melupakan masalahnya dengan Jinki, tapi kabarnya Taemin akan memutuskan hubungannya.

Semua pegawai ada di dapur atau di bagian depan café. Terkecuali Sooyoung yang kini sedang bertelepon dengan seseorang di ruang khusus pegawai.

"Ne… Omo! Aish, jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau akan kembali dari Vancouver? Benarkah? Ahh kalau begitu kau harus mengunjungi café tempatku bekerja! Akan kukirimi alamatnya nanti. Ohohoho, tenang saja! Ah, bagaimana kabar adik sepupuku yang manis dan imut eoh? Kau menjaganya dengan baik? Ehh? Dia ingin bekerja disini? Jangan bercanda! Kami kelebihan pegawai! Ya ya… Ne? Lantai dua? Kami belum merenovasinya… Arraseo! Tutup teleponnya! Adik pandaku sudah merengek 'kan? Ya!"

Tut.

"Ish… menyebalkan sekali! Si tiang bodoh itu…"

Setelah memutuskan telepon, Sooyoung meletakkan ponselnya di loker lalu beringsut kembali ke café. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Sungmin masuk ke ruang pegawai dengan wajah lesu.

Sooyoung ingin menyapanya. Namun melihat wajah lesu itu…

"Unnie, gwaenchana?"

Sungmin mendongak. Sooyoung bisa melihat senyum tipis yang diukir bibir Sungmin.

Sooyoung menarik tangan Sungmin dan mendudukkan dirinya dan Sungmin di bangku kayu.

"Unnie! Ehm, aku mau tanya! Bukankah di café kita ada lantai dua? Aku benar tidak?" tanya Sooyoung beruntun. Sungmin mengangguk.

"Eung, tapi sepertinya kita hanya memakai lantai bawah…? Kenapa?" tanya Sooyoung. Sungmin menghela napas.

"Saat aku membeli tempat ini, lantai dua gedung ini tidak boleh disentuh karena masih milik seseorang. Saat café ini sudah berjalan, yang diatas sana malah ditinggalkan. Kata pemilik properti, kita bisa menjadikan lantai dua sebagai café dengan harga yang sama ketika aku membeli café ini. Awalnya ingin kutawar jadi setengah harga, tapi kalau aku menawar dia akan menaikkan tiga kali lipat. Gila!" ucap Sungmin panjang lebar. Sooyoung mengangguk.

Sooyoung teringat dengan percakapan via teleponnya barusan. Kini ia mengambil tangan Sungmin dan menggenggamnya erat. Membuat Sungmin mengernyit bingung.

"Eehhh… Unnie! Barusan aku menerima telepon dari sahabatku. Dia bilang, setelah kembali dari Vancouver, adik sepupuku, atau kekasihnya, ingin bekerja disini! Kubilang saja tempat kita kelebihan pegawai."

Sungmin mengangguk. "Minggu depan aku akan membeli lantai atas. Aku meminjam sedikit uang _Oppa_ku. Setelah terbeli, kita menutup café lebih awal, lalu membersihkan lantai atas. Otte?"

Sooyoung mengangguk semangat. "Baiklah, unnie! Ehh, jadi?"

"Jadi apa?"

"Adik sepupuku boleh bekerja disini?"

"Oh ya, tentu saja."

"YES! Baby panda, akhirnya aku bisa berdekatan terus denganmu! Gomawo unnie!"

.

.

.

Seusai café tutup, para pegawai kini sedang berkumpul untuk mendengarkan rencana Sungmin yang tadi ia katakan kepada Sooyoung. Mereka mendengarkan dengan serius.

"Hari Minggu nanti, café kita tutup, kita akan merapikan lantai dua. Otte?" tanya Sungmin. Para gadis itu mengangguk.

Kemudian, mereka mengambil tas mereka dan bergegas pulang.

Setelah Sungmin mengunci pintu, mereka segera berjalan pulang.

Di tengah perjalanan, Taemin melihat sesosok namja duduk di trotoar dengan kepala menunduk. Melihat dari pakaian dan rambut namja itu, seperti…

"Kai! Jongin! Lee Jongin!"

Namja yang tadi dipanggil Taemin mendongak. Ternyata benar, namja itu adalah Jongin a.k.a Kai, adik Taemin. Ia memberi kode pada sahabat-sahabatnya agar pulang duluan. Taemin berlari kecil setelah memastikan tidak ada kendaraan yang lewat. Ia menghampiri Kai.

"Kai, kau belum pulang? Kenapa disini eoh?" Taemin mendudukkan tubuhnya di samping Kai. Kai hanya menghela napas lesu lalu menatap lurus ke trotoar di seberang.

"Minji…"

"Ne? Kenapa dengan yeojachingumu?" Mendengar nama Minji, yang tak lain adalah yeojachingu Kai, Taemin mengernyit heran. Biasanya Kai akan berubah ceria dan _hyper _jika menyangkut kekasihnya itu.

"Kami putus."

"Ne?!"

"Kami putus, _noona_."

Taemin mengerjap bingung. Seingatnya hubungan Kai dan Minji sangat lancar dan tanpa masalah, karena mereka selalu bersama-sama baik ketika di kampus ataupun klub menari.

"Kenapa…"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kemarin aku kencan dengannya dan ingin mengajaknya ke cafemu, _noona_. Dia menolak. Dan tadi sore… dia bilang mau memutuskan hubungan. Tanpa alasan." Kai mendecih. Ia mengacak rambutnya kasar.

Taemin bangkit sambil menarik lengan Kai agar berdiri.

"Ppaliyo, sebaiknya kau pulang. Tidak baik berada di luar, kau bisa dihabisi seseorang. Kajja."

Kai bangkit dengan lesu lalu berjalan pelan mengikuti langkah Taemin di depannya.

.

.

**Other side**

Seorang yeoja tinggi dengan mata berkantung mirip panda tengah merengut kesal sambil memeluk sebuah boneka alpaca. Matanya kadang menoleh ke segala arah, lalu melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya.

"Aish… Kris _gege _lama! Aku bisa mati kebosanan kalau begini." Gerutu yeoja itu sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

TRRRTT… TRRRTTT…

Yeoja panda itu merasakan getaran di saku jaketnya. Ia segera mengambil ponsel penyebab getaran itu.

Telepon.

_Yixing-jie calling…_

Yeoja itu segera mengangkatnya.

"_Tao! Kau sudah sampai Korea? Kau mau tinggal dimana?"_

"Aku sudah sampai, dan aku tidak tau tinggal dimana. Mungkin di apartemen Kris-ge yang dulu."

"_Kau sekarang dimana?"_

"Masih di bandara. Menyebalkan! Kris-ge tadi ke toilet dan kembalinya lama sekali, jie~"

"_Telepon saja. Mungkin dia tersesat."_

"Ponselnya ditinggalkan…"

Terdengar kekehan di ujung sana. _"Yah, selamat menunggu,Tao-er! Baiklah, jam istirahatku sudah selesai. Nanti kuhubungi lagi, ne? Bye, panda!"_

"Eung, bye jie…"

Tut.

"Tao-er!"

Yeoja panda bernama Tao itu memutar matanya malas, lalu menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang namja jangkung dengan rambut hitam kemerahan tengah berlari menuju ke arahnya. Tao mendengus.

"Hahh… _Du bui qui _baby! Aku tadi tersesat!"

"Arraseo. Sudahlah, kajja! Aku lelah, ge~"

Namja itu –Kris-, kini menarik kopernya diikuti Tao dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Sorry for any crackpair Kyuhyun-Dara here. Ini cuma sementara, untuk keperluan cerita ;; Mian terakhirnya absurd gaje kyk gni, Tao diperkenalkan lebih dahulu hahaha ;;**

**Gomawo untuk yang sudah mengikuti FF ini. Kalian luar biasa, laff u .2***

**Dan akhirnya plus apdet pas sore xD REVIEW ya, gamsa ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fillé** **Café **

**Author: plusblack1512**

**Main Cast: All SM Girls & Ukes! **

**Other cast: Boys artist & SM SEMEs xD**

**Genre: Sistership (?)**** Family, Romance**

**WARNING! typos, Genderswitch for UKE, OOC, others~**

**Disclaimer: para tokoh milik orang tua mereka, Tuhan, dan agensi mereka masing-masing **

**Summary: Para gadis bersatu untuk mendirikan sebuah café istimewa, dimana tidak boleh satupun namja yang diizinkan untuk melewati meja pesanan. ****Persaingan antar café, kisah cinta dan hal lainnya mewarnai kehidupan gadis-gadis ini!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't be silent reader!**

**Don't bash here!**

**And~ don't plagiat (?) ;)**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Mungkin Sungmin bisa menganggap semua perasaan yang menghinggapinya belakangan hari ini adalah efek jatuh cinta. Tapi, kenapa harus dengan orang itu?

Sosok _namja _tinggi berkulit pucat itu sering sekali datang ke Fille Café sejak ia datang bersama kekasihnya –Dara- beberapa hari yang lalu. _Namja _itu kadang makan di café atau membungkus makanan. Pegawai café sering mendapati _namja _itu menatap Sungmin intens ketika Sungmin melewati atau mengantar pesanan _namja _itu. Tak jarang, mereka juga sering bertemu pandang. Membuat wajah Sungmin merona manis, dan itu membuatnya sejuta kali lebih imut.

Hal serupa pun dialami pegawai café lain.

Victoria sering mendapati _namja _yang pernah meninggalkan barangnya di café, Nickhun, tersenyum padanya atau bahkan mengedipkan matanya ketika Victoria tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengannya. Victoria pun merasa _awkward _dengan tingkah Nickhun.

Seohyun pun demikian. Seorang _namja_ yang sering membawa gitar ketika datang ke café baru saja meminta nomornya dua hari lalu. Dan kini, setiap sore, Seohyun mulai disibukkan dengan percakapan via SMS dengan _namja_ itu.

Selain dengan _namja-namja _yang sering menggoda pegawai café, kini Fille Café mendapatkan 6 pegawai baru yang merupakan teman dari adik sepupu Sooyoung. 2 diantara mereka sebenarnya sudah bekerja, namun mereka kurang menyukai tempat kerja mereka hingga memutuskan untuk berhenti.

Sekarang, jam 6 AM. Sungmin memperhatikan keenam _yeoja _yang akan menambah daftar pegawai cafenya.

"Aku ingin tahu nama kalian." Ucap Sungmin lembut.

_Yeoja _paling ujung yang berambut _pink _membungkuk 90 derajat. "Annyeong! Xi Luhan imnida! Bangapseumnida!"

"_Ni hao_! Aku Zhang Yixing!" gadis pirang berdimple manis pun membungkuk.

"Annyeong! Byun Baekhyun imnida! Bangapta!" _yeoja _yang ber-eyeliner tipis membungkuk ke segala arah.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Kim Minseok imnida! Panggil aku Xiumin! Bangapta!" gadis dengan tubuh sedikit berisi dan berpipi _chubby _membungkuk.

"Do Kyungsoo imnida!" gadis paling pendek sekaligus pemilik bibir terseksi (menurut Sunny dan Sooyoung) membungkuk.

Terakhir, gadis tinggi berambut hitam legam dan bermata mirip panda tersenyum dengan polosnya, membuat Sungmin dan pegawai lainnya ikut tersenyum (terkecuali Sooyoung yang sudah tersenyum seperti orang gila sejak tadi) membungkuk.

"_Ni hao_! Huang Zi Tao imnida! Aku adik sepupu Sooyoung-_jie_!"

Sungmin tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum melihat tingkah adik sepupu Sooyoung yang manis ini.

"Baiklah! Luhan, Kyungsoo, Yixing, Baekhyun, Xiumin dan Tao. Ahh~ kalian semua manis-manis sekali! Sooyoung dan Amber, tolong antar mereka ke ruang pegawai. Ayo semua, kembali bekerja!" kata Sungmin sembari bertepuk tangan, mengisyaratkan agar para pegawai kembali ke pos masing-masing.

"Nee unnie~!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_**Other side**_

Sore menjelang malam. Café dekat taman kota ini masih lumayan ramai.

Seorang namja berkulit tan yang duduk di pojok café menatap seorang gadis berambut hitam sebahu yang memakai baju _waitress _dan berdiri di dekat meja yang agak jauh dari tempat namja itu duduk sekarang. Namja itu, Kai, menghela napas lalu menatap kosong ke cangkir berisi _cappucino _yang tinggal setengah.

Kai harusnya mengunjungi café kakaknya, bukannya mengunjungi café tempat kekasih –coret- mantannya ini. Kai yakin disana pun juga ramai. Ia takut Taemin menghampirinya dan malah tidak bekerja ketika ia berkunjung kesana.

Kai tersenyum miris mengingat perkataannya kemarin di café Taemin.

"Tinggal dengan kekasihku? Haha, aku bahkan hanya tinggal sendiri di apartemen murah."

Kai pindah dari Busan ke Seoul karena Ayah dan Ibunya harus pergi dan tinggal di Paris karena urusan pekerjaan. Kepindahan orang tua Taemin dan Kai terjadi 5 bulan setelah Taemin pindah ke apartemen yang dekat café. Karena tidak mau sendirian, seusai lulus SMA, Kai segera pindah ke Seoul dan melanjutkan kuliah disana. Ia tinggal di gedung apartemen yang sama dengan Taemin dkk. dan apartemen itu tidak murah.

Sejuta tanda tanya terus saja menghampirinya sejak kemarin. Perlu diketahui, café yang sedang didatanginya sekarang ini adalah café tempat mantan kekasih Kai bekerja. Namanya Gong Minji. Yah, mereka jadi sepasang kekasih karena memiliki ketertarikan yang sama dalam hal menari. Mereka sudah cukup lama menjalin hubungan dan tidak ada masalah.

Hingga ketika kencan kemarin…

.

.

.

_**Flashback**_

_Kai dan Minji sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota setelah sebelumnya meminta izin cuti dari café hanya untuk hari ini. Setelah menghabiskan waktu menari bersama di studio menari keluarga Gong, kini mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan berkencan._

"_Kai, aku lapar. Tapi aku tidak enak pergi ke café, pasti Chaerin unnie dan Hyuna unnie bakal meledekku habis-habisan. Aish, menyebalkan." Gerutu Minji sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Kai terkekeh pelan lalu mengecup pout di bibir Minji._

"_Baiklah, ayo kita ke café Taemin noona."_

_Minji mengernyit. "café Taemin unnie?" Kai mengangguk._

"_Kau belum pernah kesana 'kan? Sekalian bertemu Taemin noona… Sepertinya kau jarang bertemu dengannya. Ayolah, bertemu kakak iparmu, otte?" ucap Kai sambil mengerling. Wajah Minji merona manis lalu mengangguk pelan._

_Sepanjang perjalanan, Kai dan Minji saling bercanda satu sama lain, membuat mereka nampak serasi sekali. Sesekali Kai mencuri ciuman di pipi Minji ketika yeoja itu lengah, membuat Minji menghadiahkan pukulan di kepalanya._

_Beberapa menit berlalu, mereka pun hampir sampai di café tempat Taemin bekerja. Minji dapat melihat café itu dari kejauhan. Tiba-tiba ia berhenti, membuat Kai ikut berhenti._

"_Waeyo, Mingkki?" tanya Kai bingung. Minji bergerak resah, ia melepas pelukannya di lengan Kai._

_Kai mengernyit heran._

_Minji tersenyum canggung lalu menggenggam kedua tangan Kai._

"_Anu… emm, kurasa aku harus pergi. Aku ingat ada janji dengan instruktur Choi. Mianhae, Kkamjongie!" Minji langsung mengecup pipi Kai lalu berlari menjauhi Kai yang tengah bingung dengan sikap Minji._

_._

_._

_._

'_Trrrtt… Trrrtt…'_

_Kai mengusap peluh di keningnya. Setelah menghabiskan 4 jam menari di studio menari di kampus, ia merasa lebih hidup sekarang. _

_Kegiatan menari Kai terganggu oleh getaran dari ponselnya yang diletakkan di lantai._

_Segera ia mematikan musik lalu mengangkat telepon._

'_Sweetie Mingkki calling…'_

'_Pip'_

"_Yeoboseyo? Mingkki?"_

"Kai! Ahh… bagaimana kabarmu? Kau sehat?"

_Kai mengernyit bingung. "Kita baru bertemu kemarin, kenapa kau bertanya hal itu?"_

"Aish, apa salahnya aku bertanya? Yasudahlah… sedang apa kau?"

_Kai menghela napas. "Menari. Kau sendiri?"_

"Aku sedang bekerja. Ahh, aku minta maaf karena sikapku kemarin."

"_Tidak apa-apa. Kau ada urusan 'kan?"_

"Eum! Tapi, Kai… Sebenarnya ada yang harus kukatakan…"

"_Ya? Ada apa?"_

"K-kita putus…"

"_NE?!"_

"Kita putus, Lee Jongin!"

"_K-kenapa kau memutuskan hubungan kita?"_

"Entahlah, mungkin aku bosan. Sudah ya, aku mau kerja lagi. Bye!"

_Tut._

_Hening… Kai menatap layar ponselnya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Kai mencoba menghubungi Minji, namun tidak aktif._

_Kai terduduk di lantai. Perasaan kesal sekaligus bingung menghampiri dirinya._

"_Minji…"_

_**End of flashback**_

'Trrrrt'

Kai merasakan ponselnya bergetar, pertanda pesan masuk. Segera ia membukanya.

Dari Minji.

**From: Sweetie Mingkki**

**Kai. Kau terlihat lesu.**

Kai tersenyum sinis. 'Kau memperhatikanku? Kau bahkan bicara dengan seenak jidatmu kemarin. Jalang bodoh.'

Sepertinya Kai mulai berpikiran bahwa Minji adalah 'si jalang bodoh' yang menyia-nyiakan namja setampan dan sekeren dirinya. Mungkin Kai akan segera menghapus nomor Minji dari ponselnya.

Sebenarnya Kai datang ke café ini bukan untuk mengenang masa-masa indahnya dengan Minji, melainkan karena harus menunggu seorang teman. Tapi Kai lebih memilih menunggu lebih awal karena tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya di rumah.

Kai mengetikkan sesuatu di layar ponselnya.

'Kita bertemu di studio menari kampus.'

.

.

.

* * *

Kyungsoo dan Yixing terlihat apik dalam hal-hal dapur. Ryeowook dan koki lainnya merasa sangat terbantu dengan adanya mereka berdua.

Keberadaan Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao dan Xiumin yang beroperasi di bagian depan café sebagai _waitress _mengundang perhatian para pengunjung. Mereka berempat tidak diizinkan mengantar pesanan untuk beberapa waktu untuk beberapa alasan (yang author tidak tahu). Dan oleh karena itu, bagian bawah café lebih banyak diisi oleh para pengunjung bergender namja.

Kini, jam menunjukkan pukul 7.48 PM. Café mulai agak sepi, pengunjung yang datang hanya membungkus makanan saja lalu pergi.

Luhan, Baekhyun, Sulli, Kibum dan lainnya sedang membersihkan meja-meja di lantai dua. Sisanya membereskan dapur dan membersihkan meja-meja di lantai satu.

Dentingan lonceng yang berasal dari pintu masuk café membuat semua gadis di lantai bawah menoleh.

Seorang namja bertudung bersama seorang namja berwajah poker-face mengikuti di belakangnya.

Yoona mengernyit. Ia menghampiri kedua namja itu.

"Café sudah tutup." Katanya. Namja bertudung itu membuka tudungnya, lalu memperlihatkan wajah yang sangat ingin Yoona tendang saat itu juga, kalau saja Taemin tidak menyahut dari balik sekat pembatas.

"Jonginnie~ itu kau?"

Kira-kira itulah sahutan Taemin. Jongin a.k.a Kai tersenyum polos kepada Yoona, membuat gadis dengan julukan _alligator _itu mendengus. Sementara namja dibelakang Kai tetap memasang poker-facenya, entah berarti dia tidak tahu, tidak mengerti atau tidak peduli.

Taemin segera keluar dan menghampiri Kai.

"Halo halo adikku yang hitam sexy menggemaskan~ tumben kau mengajak teman? Siapa dia?" tanya Taemin sambil melirik namja dibelakang Kai yang sibuk mengagumi desain interior café.

Kai menarik tangan namja itu agar maju dan berhadapan dengan noona-nya itu.

"Annyeonghaseyo, Sehun imnida. Sahabat Kai." Kata namja itu sambil membungkuk. Taemin mengangguk.

Yeoja-yeoja yang selesai membersihkan lantai dua mengernyit melihat kedatangan dua namja itu. Terlebih lagi Luhan dan Baekhyun yang terkejut karena baru pertama kali bekerja disini.

"Unnie… siapa mereka?" tanya Baekhyun pada Taeyeon di sampingnya.

"Yang berbibir tebal itu adiknya Taemin. Namanya Jongin atau Kai. Dia sering datang kesini. Tapi aku tidak tahu yang satu lagi." Jawab Taeyeon. Baekhyun mengangguk.

Taemin berdecak melihat Kai yang sedikit berwajah kumal. Ditambah lagi dengan kulitnya yang… hahh, bahkan kulitnya ikut kumal seperti ini. Taemin dapat mencium aroma keringat yang sedikit maskulin dari kedua namja itu.

"Kalian bau. Duduk situ dulu, kuambilkan minum." Ucap Taemin kemudian berjalan menuju dapur.

Kai menatap beberapa yeoja yang nampak asing. Kai sering datang kemari dan ia hapal wajah teman-teman kerja Taemin. Salah satu diantara mereka melirik Kai dan Sehun dengan tatapan kagum. Membuat rasa percaya diri Kai sedikit melambung.

Kyungsoo masuk ke café setelah selesai meletakkan sampah-sampah. Ia berjalan melewati Kai. Sejenak, Kai terpana dengan bibir seksi dan wajah manis milik Kyungsoo. Membuat waktu disekitarnya terasa lebih lambat dan _slow motion_.

Bahkan Kai tidak menyadari Taemin yang kini berkacak pinggang di hadapannya, dan Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke ruang pegawai.

"Lee Jongin! Baboya! Jangan menatap Kyungsoo seperti orang mesum begitu!" kata Taemin sambil menggeplak kepala Kai. Tapi yang digeplak hanya tersenyum aneh lalu menggumamkan 'Kyungsoo Kyungsoo' seperti itu. Merekam nama gadis yang tadi sempat memikatnya.

Kyungsoo, Luhan, Baekhyun, Xiumin, Yixing dan Tao kini berada di ruang pegawai. Hanya mereka berenam karena yang lain sudah merapikan barang-barang mereka.

"Hei, Kyungsoo, sepertinya namja yang tadi datang itu menyukaimu." Bisik Luhan pada Kyungsoo yang sedang mengecek ponselnya. Kyungsoo mengangguk pelan tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Luhan mengernyit, lalu menyikut lengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau menyukainya juga?" tanya Luhan lagi. Kyungsoo hanya menjawabnya dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Lulu, Baekkie, Kyungie, Yixing, Tao, Xiuminnie kalian sudah selesai? Ayo cepat, kita berkumpul." Suara Kibum terdengar dari pintu ruang pegawai. Segera mereka berenam merapikan barang-barang mereka dan bergegas keluar ruangan.

Begitu mereka keluar, para yeoja sedang duduk melingkar. Mereka nampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu. Keenam yeoja itu pun bergabung dengan mereka.

Kini Seohyun sedang sibuk membicarakan perkembangan hubungannya dengan seorang namja yang pernah meminta nomor ponselnya.

"Katanya dia juga sedang sibuk membuat lagu baru untuk _soundtrack _sebuah drama… Aku tidak sabar ingin mendengarnya! Dia akan mengajakku ke studionya jika lagunya sudah selesai! Huwaaa~ aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi!" seru Seohyun semangat. Yuri dan Luna mengacungkan jempol dan bertepuk tangan.

"Aish, kau membuatku iri saja, Seo." Gerutu Sooyoung.

"Eh, tapi sepertinya ada yang sedang menyukai salah satu pegawai baru kita." Sahut Taemin sambil melirik Kai yang sedang duduk berhadapan dengan Sehun dibelakangnya. Para yeoja langsung menatap Taemin penasaran.

"Nugu?"

"Kai?"

"Kai suka Kyungsoo?"

Ucapan Tiffany yang frontal sukses membuat Kyungsoo yang sedang berbicara dengan Ryeowook terdiam dan merona. Kai pun langsung menoleh ke arah Tiffany yang sedang tersenyum dengan _eyesmile _khas miliknya.

"Y-ya! Aku tidak menyukai yeoja pendek itu!" seru Kai sambil menunjuk Kyungsoo. Yang ditunjuk membentuk ekspresi O_O lalu menatap Kai kesal.

"Ya! Namja hitam jelek! Aku tidak pendek!" seru Kyungsoo. Mereka berdua kini saling bertatapan tajam.

Sehun yang sepertinya merasa diacuhkan menoleh ke seorang yeoja –mengingat namja di ruangan ini hanya dia dan Kai- berkepala pink dan bersembunyi di balik tubuh tinggi seorang gadis yang tadi tertawa seperti _alligator_. Sehun terus menatapi yeoja itu.

Sampai ketika kepala gadis itu melongok sedikit, lalu menoleh. Mata mereka berdua pun bertemu.

Kini Sehun merasakan hal yang sama seperti Kai tadi.

_Slow motion._

Di sisi lain, Victoria yang tersenyum melihat tingkah teman-temannya itu merasakan getaran dari ponselnya. Pertanda ada pesan masuk.

**From: Nickhun**

**Vict, lihat keluar. Aku disini.**

Victoria mengernyit, lalu menoleh ke luar café. Siluet seorang namja yang berdiri di seberang café terlihat. Namja itu melambaikan tangan kala Victoria berhasil menyadari keberadaan namja itu.

Dengan senyum terukir di wajahnya, ia mengetikkan balasan pesan.

**To: Nickhun**

**Tunggu sebentar, aku akan pulang denganmu^^**

Victoria menghela napas. Ia berdiri lalu mengambil tasnya.

Mungkin aneh kenapa Nickhun, si namja yang waktu itu meninggalkan barangnya di café, bisa mengetahui nomor ponsel Victoria. Tanpa sepengetahuan teman-temannya, Victoria sering berhubungan dengan Nickhun. Berteleponan, berkirim pesan, dan lain-lain. Dan teman-temannya tidak terlalu curiga, selama hal itu tidak mengganggu urusan café.

"Chingudeul, aku pulang duluan ne? Ada urusan sebentar!" kata Victoria sambil tersenyum manis. Tiba-tiba Krystal nyeletuk.

"Ahh unnie. Bilang saja kau ada urusan dengan namja yang waktu itu."

Membuat Victoria langsung menegang sesaat dengan senyum masih terukir.

"Annyeong!" Victoria segera keluar café dan menuju ke seberang jalan tempat Nickhun menunggu.

.

.

* * *

Seorang yeoja bertubuh mungil sedang berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang tidak terlalu sepi. Lumayan banyak orang yang berlalu lalang. Yeoja itu, Sungmin, memilih pulang duluan karena tidak enak badan. Sekalipun Luna dan Hyoyeon tadi menawarkan diri untuk menemani Sungmin, ia menolaknya. Sungmin tahu adik-adiknya yang manis itu lebih memilih berada di café semalaman bersama daripada berada di apartemen. Yang ia tahu mereka itu susah lelah.

Sungmin terus berjalan. Namun tiba-tiba, ketika melewati sebuah perempatan, ia bertabrakan dengan seseorang. Membuat keduanya terjatuh.

"Ashh… mianhae. Aku tidak lihat jalan," ucap Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya yang terkena debu.

"Aku juga… Eh, Sungmin-ssi?"

Sebuah suara berat yang memanggil namanya menghampiri gendang telinga Sungmin. Sungmin mendongak, dan iris matanya mendapati sosok namja bertubuh tinggi dengan kulit pucat yang merambati pikirannya beberapa hari belakangan.

"K-Kyuhyun-ssi?"

Sejenak mereka saling bertatapan. Sungmin terhanyut dalam tatapan obsidian kelam milik si namja pucat itu, Kyuhyun. Tak sadar kini mereka berada di trotoar dan tidak sepi. Masih banyak orang berlalu lalang dan memperhatikan mereka.

"Err… Sungmin-ssi? Anda tidak apa-apa?"

Suara berat milik Kyuhyun menyadarkan Sungmin dari keterhanyutannya. Sungmin mengerjap imut, lalu menunduk. Pipinya terasa panas. Rona merah manis mulai menjalari pipinya.

"I-iya… aku tidak apa-apa." _'Sial! Kenapa harus disaat seperti ini!' _Sungmin merutuki dirinya yang kini sedang merona di hadapan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, lalu menepuk pundak Sungmin pelan. "Sepertinya arah pulang kita sama. Bagaimana kalau kuantar?"

Dan Sungmin pun merasa itu adalah ajakan 'mari kita jalan berdua saja.' Melupakan sejenak bahwa namja di hadapannya ini sudah dimiliki oleh seseorang yang begitu baik padanya.

Sungmin mengangguk dan mereka pun berjalan bersama menuju tempat tinggal masing-masing.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Nyahahahah~ EXO uke udah pada masuk semua tuh, HunHan ama KaiSoo udah mulai :3 KhunToria juga udah masuk xD ayo ayo Seohyun ama siapa nih? Yang bisa nebak ntar author kasih cipok basah dari Minnie xD**

**Author ga tau berapa pastinya chapter FF ini, tpi author jga ga jamin kalo ini cerita bakal tetap di jalan yang benar (?) xD**

**Sekian A/N ga penting ini. Ga biasa curcol sih, bwahahahahah xD**

**Abis baca, review ya~ sangat dibutuhkan loh ;) *winks ala Tiffany***


	6. Chapter 6

**Fillé** **Café**

**Author: Poker Byun-ah**

**Main Cast: All SM Girls & Ukes!**

**Other cast: Boys artist & SM SEMEs xD**

**Genre: Sistership (?)**** Family, Romance**

**WARNING! typos, Genderswitch for UKE, OOC, others~**

**Disclaimer: para tokoh milik orang tua mereka, Tuhan, dan agensi mereka masing-masing**

**Summary: Para gadis bersatu untuk mendirikan sebuah café istimewa, dimana tidak boleh satupun namja yang diizinkan untuk melewati meja pesanan. ****Persaingan antar café, kisah cinta dan hal lainnya mewarnai kehidupan gadis-gadis ini!**

**NB: Setelah baca FF ini dimohon baca A/N dibawah.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER. WAJIB REVIEW. GA PEDULI KUOTA LO UDAH BERANGKA TELOR ATO WI-FI BERPASSWORD.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Krystal & Sulli**

"Aaahh kenapa aku begitu bodoh! Jelas-jelas bagian ini berada disini! Astaga, kenapa aku bodoh sekali~!" Sulli mengacak-ngacak surai hitamnya yang kemarin ia potong pendek. Krystal yang duduk bersebrangan dengannya mendengus.

"Kau itu memang bodoh, _giant baby_. Sudahlah, kalau memang kau masih pusing, lebih baik kerjakan yang lain dan yang susah nanti kita tanyakan ke Kibum unnie." Ucap Krystal sambil menyeruput es jeruknya.

Sulli melirik keluar jendela apartemennya. Langit di hari Minggu begitu cerah, kadang ia bertanya pada bunga matahari di apartemen Taeyeon disamping apartemennya, kenapa matahari selalu ceria saat hari Minggu. Tak bisakah Minggu berganti mendung supaya mendukung perasaannya yang galau karena 'kekasih'nya?

_Well_, Sulli sudah diwajibkan untuk diet meskipun ukuran tubuhnya lumayan ideal untuk gadis seusianya. Sementara Krystal? Gadis itu memiliki tubuh _perfect _yang diidamkan semua wanita. Sulli tidak gemuk tapi dia suka makan. Karena dia punya jadwal kuliah plus kerja di café yang cukup padat, kadang membuatnya lupa dengan makan siang atau makan malam. Tapi, ia tidak akan bisa melupakan _snack _kecil-kecil yang akan berpotensi 'membesarkan' tubuhnya.

Kekasih Sulli berjenis kelamin 'macam-macam'. Punya banyak rasa, dan banyak bentuk. Dan 'enak' tentu saja. Kalian tau apa itu?

Makanan. (Calon mantan) kekasih yang juga berpredikat sebagai tunangan sah seorang Shim Changmin itu benar-benar membuat otak Sulli kadang mandet.

Karena Sulli satu apartemen dengan Hyoyeon (awalnya dia bersama Sooyoung, tapi ibu Sulli menolaknya mentah-mentah, mengingat kebiasaan mereka berdua sama) yang notabene rajin diet dan latihan, kadang Sulli takut ingin mengambil setoples kue kering buatan Ryeowook di apartemennya. Hyoyeon itu mengerikan kalau marah, menurutnya.

Lain Sulli, lain pula Krystal. Masalah terbesarnya adalah…

Timun.

Benda itu terasa aneh dan menjijikkan menurutnya. Krystal selalu menjerit ketakutan saat Soyeon dan Jupal –teman kuliahnya- menawarinya masker timun. Katanya masker dari benda hijau aneh itu dapat memperbagus kulit wajah. Persetan dengan kata-kata manis dari mulut seorang Jupal, yang jelas dia selalu jaga jarak dengan benda itu.

Krystal kadang bingung jika diajak Victoria menemaninya ke pesta jamuan makan malam. Jamuan itu sering diadakan saat malam, dan Krystal tidak biasa makan-makanan berat diatas jam 7 malam. Biasanya dia akan makan salad buatannya sendiri, _yang tanpa timun_. Tapi setiap dia ingin mengambil salad, benda berwarna hijau itu sudah terlebih dahulu merusak matanya, membuatnya kehilangan selera makan. Tapi itu berakibat dia tidak bisa tidur karena perutnya sibuk berkonser ria.

Sulli dan Krystal menghela napas bersama.

"Menyebalkan! Aku ingin jalan-jalan!" jerit Sulli frustasi sambil melempar pulpennya ke meja.

"Baiklah! Ayo kita ke Myeongdong!"

Dan cara mereka menghilangkan kepenatan mereka adalah dengan berbelanja bersama.

.

**Luna, Amber, Yuri, Tiffany, Jessica**

Yuri menatap sebuah blender yang sedang bekerja dengan tatapan berbinar. Blender itu sedang bekerja menghaluskan es batu yang dicampur dengan serbuk-serbuk ajaib berwarna coklat yang dinamakan susu coklat bubuk. Hari ini begitu panas dan berjemur dengan segelas susu dingin sepertinya boleh juga.

"Yuri unnie, kau bawa kacamata dua? Aku lupa punyaku dipinjam Hyunjoong oppa minggu lalu." Sahut Tiffany yang sedang membawa sebuah wadah berisi es batu dan jeruk kupas ditangannya.

"Ambil saja di tasku. Yang hitam dibawah bangku disebelah Amber." Ucap Yuri tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tuan blender. Tiffany manggut-manggut lalu meletakkan wadah yang tadi dibawanya diatas meja.

Saat ini, Amber, Yuri, Tiffany, Luna dan Jessica sedang menikmati suasana panas dibalkon apartemen milik Tiffany, yang punya banyak tanaman tinggi didalam pot. Mengingat Tiffany cukup kaya, apartemennya memiliki balkon paling besar diantara teman-temannya.

Persetan dengan semua orang yang mengatai mereka payah dan kurang duit, apalagi Tiffany yang diejek pelit dan sebagainya. Tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu malas untuk berjalan melewati butir-butir pasir empuk yang bisa masuk kedalam sandal mereka.

Luna dan Jessica memasuki apartemen Tiffany dengan masing-masih kacamata dan topi di kedua tangan mereka.

"Yuri! Jangan menatapi blender seperti orang pedo!" kata Jessica, mengagetkan Yuri. Dengan pout di bibirnya, ia buka mesin blender itu lalu menuangkan isinya ke gelas tinggi yang tadi disiapkannya.

Tiffany yang sedang menatapi antara kacamata dan payung besar miliknya langsung menoleh kala Jessica dan Luna datang, dengan Yuri dibelakang mereka.

"Annyeong unnie!" sapa Luna sambil duduk di kursi tengah. Yah, mengingat ini sudah lama direncanakan, jadi Tiffany juga sudah menata kursinya. Jessica duduk di sebelah Luna dan Yuri disebelah Amber. Tiffany paling ujung dekat Jessica.

Melihat Yuri yang sudah selesai membuat minuman, ia segera meletakkan kacamatanya di kursi lalu berjalan menuju dapur.

Luna melirik Amber yang sepertinya sudah tertidur dengan topi yang menutupi seluruh wajahnya. Disamping kursi Amber sudah ada segelas jus jeruk yang permukaannya dibanjiri bulir air. Didalam gelas itu sudah ada sebuah sedotan panjang yang sepertinya digabungkan ujung-ujungnya. Ujung sedotan itu kini melayang diatas mulut Amber.

Jessica menatap langit biru yang bersih tanpa awan sedikitpun.

"Sepertinya matahari memang berniat memanggangku…" gumam Jessica.

.

**Taeyeon, Seohyun, Taemin, Kibum**

"Yak! Kim Taeyeon! Tak kusangka koleksi video _anu_mu lebih banyak dari punya Jongin! Darimana kau mengunduhnya?! Dan apa kau berniat mempraktekannya? Astaga! Wajah _sok _polosmu itu ternyata…!"

Taeyeon menutup wajahnya dengan bantal sofa dan memilih menyender di pundak Seohyun. Tidak peduli Taemin yang sedang mencerocos tidak jelas karena berhasil membobol _password _file khusus Taeyeon dengan bantuan Kibum.

"Tapi kurasa milik Sooyoung lebih banyak. Aku tahu dia sering berbagi dengan Jisook saat liburan musim panas tahun lalu! Walaupun mereka terpisah jarak jauh tapi aku yakin mereka saling bertukar via email." Ucap Kibum sambil manggut-manggut.

Seohyun yang sedang membaca buku melirik Taeyeon. "Hum… Jadi julukan 'byuntaeng' mu itu sungguhan, unnie? Kukira itu cuma keisengan Tiffany unnie." Sahut Seohyun. Taeyeon menurunkan bantal sofa dari wajahnya lalu menatap Taemin kesal.

"Kau mau aku mempraktekkan adegan di video itu denganmu, eoh?" kata Taeyeon dengan _smirk _aneh terpampang di wajahnya. Taemin langsung bergidik ngeri lalu bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Kibum.

Seohyun merogoh sesuatu dari balik saku bajunya. Sebuah _flashdisk _berwarna abu-abu.

"Sudahlah! Daripada meributkan tentang itu, lebih baik kita nonton film." Ucap Seohyun sambil bangkit dari sofa dan beralih duduk di sofa di seberang tempatnya duduk tadi; di tempat Taemin dan Kibum.

Kibum mengernyit. "Film apa, Seo?"

Seohyun tersenyum manis. "The Human Centipede 2."

Sontak Taemin dan Kibum membulatkan matanya. "MWOYA! Choi Seohyun ternyata kau lebih parah dari Taeyeon!" seru Taemin sambil memeluk Kibum dan menatap Seohyun horror. Taeyeon bangkit dan duduk disamping Seohyun.

"Huh, kau payah." Taeyeon memeletkan lidahnya. "Ah, memang filmnya seperti apa Seo?" Tanya Taeyeon, kemudian kepalanya menerima lemparan bantal sofa dari Taemin.

"Kau mengatai aku payah tapi tidak tahu filmnya!" seru Taemin frustasi.

Kibum menatap layar laptop milik Taeyeon. "Eh, filmnya sudah mulai."

Taeyeon langsung memeluk lengan Seohyun dan Taemin menatap horror layar laptop Taeyeon yang sedang menampilkan film The Human Centipede 2.

.

**Yoona, Sooyoung, Ryeowook, Key**

"Tidak, Soo! Kau jangan menaburinya dulu!" seru Ryeowook panik. Sooyoung menatap polos pada sebuah _pie _apel kreasinya sendiri dengan bantuan Ryeowook.

"Kalau bukan sekarang, kapan lagi?" Tanya Sooyoung. Ryeowook mendengus, lalu menjitak yeoja tiang itu.

Key yang baru memasuki dapur mengernyit heran menatap mereka berdua. "Kalian membuat apa?" tanyanya sambil mendekati Sooyoung dan Ryeowook.

"Aku buat _pie_!" seru Sooyoung semangat. Key membulatkan mulutnya.

"WOW! Choi Sooyoung si _food monster _itu akhirnya memasak!" jerit Key heboh. Ryeowook memutar matanya lalu men_deathglare _Key.

"Sudah! Sooyoung, kau nonton TV saja dengan Yoona. Key, ada yang mau kubicarakan denganmu." kata Ryeowook sambil menarik lengan Key mendekatinya dan membuat _gesture_, bermaksud mengusir Sooyoung.

Sooyoung yang diusir dari dapur Ryeowook hanya bisa mem_pout_kan bibirnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang depan, dimana disana ada Yoona yang sedang menonton TV dengan setoples kue kering dipelukannya.

Sooyoung duduk disamping Yoona. Tangannya menyusup kedalam toples yang dipeluk Yoona.

"_Pie_mu sudah selesai?" Tanya Yoona sambil memasukkan sebuah kue ke mulutnya. Sooyoung mengendikkan bahunya.

"Menurutku sudah selesai." Ucap Sooyoung. Mulutnya mengunyah pelan kue kering itu. "tapi Ryeowook unnie menyuruhku menunggu."

Yoona mengangguk. "Eh, tapi _pie_mu diberi coklat yang itu tidak?"

Sooyoung mengernyit. "Cadbury?"

"Entahlah." Yoona mengemut ujung kue kering pelan. "yang jelas coklat itu berwarna coklat."

Sooyoung menatap Yoona. "Coklat memang 'coklat', idiot."

"Choi Sooyoung! _Pie_mu sudah jadi!"

Sooyoung yang mendengar teriakan Ryeowook dari dapur segera bangkit dan menuju kesana, diikuti Yoona.

Beberapa menit kemudian, terdengar jerit penuh kebahagiaan dari seorang Choi Sooyoung dan juga suara tepuk tangan yang cukup meriah.

"_Well_, selamat Sooyoung-ah. Tak kusangka kau lumayan jago masak juga. Kukira kau hanya bisa makan saja." Kata Ryeowook. Sooyoung mem_pout_kan bibirnya, lalu memasukkan sepotong _pie _ke mulutnya.

"Kau harus belajar lagi membuat variasi lain dari _pie _ini, Soo." Kata Key sambil membersihkan remahan _pie _yang ada di tangannya.

"Chukkae Sooyoung-ah! Unnie, kita harus memasukkan ini ke daftar menu café!" seru Yoona semangat. Dia masih menikmati rasa apel yang membuncah di mulutnya.

Ryeowook mengangguk lalu bertepuk tangan lagi.

.

**Sunny, Hyoyeon, Victoria**

"Tunggu tunggu… Akh, otot kakiku menegang." Sunny duduk disalah satu bangku taman sambil memegangi kakinya. Victoria dan Hyoyeon yang tadi berada jauh didepannya segera menghampiri Sunny.

Sunny menselonjorkan kaki pendeknya (?!) di bangku panjang itu.

"Mana yang sakit?" Tanya Hyoyeon. Sunny menunjuk betis kirinya. Hyoyeon segera memijit pelan bagian yang ditunjuk Sunny.

"Unnie, tadi kau tidak pemanasan dulu?" Tanya Victoria.

Sunny menggeleng. "Aku buru-buru."

Victoria menyodorkan sebotol air putih yang dibawanya. "Minum dulu." Sunny menerimanya lalu meneguknya perlahan.

Hyoyeon yang masih memijat kaki Sunny menoleh ke arah Victoria. "Hey, kudengar di taman kota ada kompetisi _dance_. Kapan mulai?"

"Emm…" Victoria mengangkat tangannya, hendak melihat jam yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. "Jam 8. Dan sekarang masih jam 7."

"Sunny! Kau sudah bisa jalan?" Tanya Hyoyeon semangat. Sunny mengernyit heran, lalu menggerakkan kakinya yang tadi dipijat Hyoyeon.

"Yak! Kim Hyoyeon kalau kau mau ikut kompetisi _dance _itu sebaiknya kau latihan dulu disini. Aku yakin kaki unnie masih sakit." Kata Victoria, yang disambut Sunny dengan tatapan memelas dan anggukan semangat.

Hyoyeon mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Ah, kau ini. Yasudah, nanti komentari tarianku ya."

Setelah Hyoyeon menyerahkan ponselnya dan meminta Victoria memutarkan lagu yang dimintanya, Hyoyeon mulai menggerakan tubuhnya dengan gesit. Ia pun menjadi pusat perhatian para pengunjung taman.

Sunny mendecih menatap Hyoyeon. "Sudah cukupkah kau menarik perhatian semua orang? Aku bosan! Cepat sudahi ini!" ucapnya. Hyoyeon berhenti menari, ia menarik napas lalu menghembuskannya panjang.

"Baiklah. Vict, ponselku."

Setelah mematikan lagu tadi, mereka pun pergi ke kompetisi dance itu.

.

**Sungmin**

"Kan aku sudah bilang!"

"..."

"Berhenti bicara yang tidak-tidak, hey apa maksudmu! Changmin, sebaiknya tarik kata-katamu!"

"..."

"Persetan dengan- YAAA! Brengsek kenapa kau putuskan huh!"

"Dasar tiang bodoh! _Food monster_! Aish menyebalkan."

Sungmin mendesah keras kemudian melemparkan ponselnya asal ke sofa. Tangannya bergerak mengacak surai hitam legamnya kasar.

"Shim Changmin bodoh! Semuanya… argh!"

Hari ini seharusnya Sungmin menikmati hari liburnya dengan setumpuk komik (yang ingin dibelinya hari ini) dan juga semangkuk besar es krim strawberry. Tapi dikarenakan sesosok manusia tinggi yang tadi dihubunginya akan segera datang ke apartemen Sungmin, beberapa hal menyenangkan itu tidak bisa Sungmin lakukan sekarang.

"Lagipula kenapa harus apartemenku, sih." Gerutu Sungmin sambil mengerucutkan bibir plumnya.

Sungmin mendesah keras, kemudian melirik beberapa toples berisi cemilan kecil yang disediakan untuk tamu. Mendadak ia membulatkan mata dan bibirnya.

"OMO! Makanannya!"

Gadis kelinci itu segera meraup beberapa toples dalam pelukannya, kemudian berjalan dengan hati-hati menuju dapur.

Diletakkannya toples-toples itu kedalam lemari tersembunyi. Sungmin yakin jika toples cemilan itu masih disana ketika Changmin datang, besoknya Sungmin pasti harus pergi belanja karena cemilannya dihabiskan manusia tiang itu.

Sungmin mendengus. Ditutupnya pintu lemari itu lalu menguncinya. Kemudian berjalan menuju ruang tengah.

_Ting tong~_

"Huh, sudah datang?" Sungmin bermonolog sambil berjalan mendekati pintu. Ia membuka pintu apartemennya lalu bersembunyi di baliknya.

"Ann- loh, Ming? Lee Sungmin!"

'_Dasar bodoh.' _Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya mendengar suara berat yang bahkan terdengar lebih bodoh dari gerutuan Sulli tentang makanan. Ia menjulurkan tangannya lalu melambai, berharap orang yang sekarang ada di pintu Sungmin menyadari kehadirannya.

"WOAH! HANTU!"

"YAK, BODOH! INI AKU!"

Changmin memegang dadanya kala tubuh kecil Sungmin menyusup keluar dari balik pintu dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk. Namja tinggi itu tertawa pelan, lalu menepuk-nepuk pipi Sungmin pelan. Namun Sungmin segera menepisnya.

"Cepat, mana tugasmu. Gara-gara kau aku jadi tidak bisa pergi liburan." Ucap Sungmin sambil berjalan mendahului Changmin menuju kamarnya, kemudian ke ruang tengah dengan beberapa buku di tangan dan pelukannya.

"Kukira kau mengerjakan tugas dengan Jinri. Dan kenapa harus aku? Harusnya kau minta tolong pada Kibum yang lebih ahli."

Changmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "_Noona_! Kau tau sendiri 'kan aku sedang marahan dengan Kibum."

Sungmin menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tidak kusangka Shim Changmin bisa lebih idiot dari yang kukira. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Membuat incaranmu marah. Hati-hati, nanti Kibum diambil sama Ilhoon atau Suga. Sainganmu lumayan berat loh." Cibirnya. Ia tertawa dalam hati melihat Changmin yang tiba-tiba murung. Ia tebak setelah ini pasti ia minta cemilan.

"Aku minta cemilan!" Tuh kan.

Sungmin menaikkan bahunya. "Sudah habis, Tuan Shim!"

Changmin mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar. "HUWAAA! Sunny _noona eodiga_? Aku mau bertemu dengannya!"

Sungmin menggeplak kepala Changmin. "Dia pergi liburan, bodoh! Cepat selesaikan tugasmu lalu pergi! Kepalaku bisa meledak kalau berlama-lama denganmu."

Changmin hanya nyengir, lalu membentuk tanda 'V' dengan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**UNFORTUNATELY, INI END TANPA ADA EXO UKES B((((**

* * *

**A/N:**

**YAH! SAYA MEMUTUSKAN BUAT DISCONTINUE FF INI KARENA UDAH GA KUAT/? IDE MAMPET PAKE BANGET. SERIUS DEH, INI SERET UDAH KAYAK PUASA KEMAREN -_- SAYA JUGA BAKAL SIBUK SEKOLAH JADI... YA BEGITU DEH *failed aegyo***

**BTW, INI PENDEK BANGET YA? GA SEPENDEK CELANANYA HYUNA TAPI KAN YA? IYAKAN? IYA AJA BIAR GREGET/?**

**AT LEAST. LO REVIEW ATO GA SELAMAT SETELAH BUKA FF INI.**


End file.
